


You would assume...

by MouseMinionDuckLover



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseMinionDuckLover/pseuds/MouseMinionDuckLover
Summary: Everyone figures Tugger is the dominant one in their relationship but little does any of the tribe suspect, their shy and aloof magician is quite... insistent on having his way in certain situations. And his mate is not complaining.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	You would assume...

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you looking for red hot smut, sorry, this is hovering between fluff and something... vaguely resembling romantic married life kink? It's my first attempt at such a thing so please bear that in mind, I'm trying to get braver in my creativity but I'm taking baby steps. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> Secondly, a story note. In my headcanon Jellicles who are life-mates can still fool around with other Jellicles if their partner doesn't object, or if they themselves have no reservations. It's a friend with benefits sort of thing. This is mentioned but not actually displayed in this story.  
> Also I tend to feel they're all pansexual, though individuals do have their preferences one way or another. I've based this on what I've observed amongst real life cats and it makes storytelling more fluid. Less hang ups to worry about lol.

"All I ask is, that you be gentle with him." Victoria implored with glistening eyes and clasped paws. 

It was all Tugger could do to keep a nervous laugh from passing his lips. He had spent the better part of the last fifteen minutes in semi-private council with his mate's beautiful sibling. Her own mate, Plato, and his brothers Admetus and Socrates had placed themselves nearby to help ensure no one interrupted them.

Oh how he wished someone would need him all of a sudden! Even if it was the most dismal, uncomfortable and boring task in Jellicle history, he'd gladly do it to get out of this awkward conversation. Victoria, like all the others, assumed he was the dominant partner of the young pair and was terrified of Tugger harming her precious sibling emotionally or physically.

'What do they all think I am, some sort of sexual maniac?' The handsome Maine Coon silently scoffed to himself 'Just because I'm enthusiastic about the subject, that doesn't mean I'm not considerate of my lovers needs. You'd think the ones I've been with would at least jump to my defense.'

"He's so timid and, well to be blunt, rather delicate. Especially by Tom standards." Victoria elaborated, and Tugger had to pretend to cough to keep from saying anything. Mistoffelees had sworn him to complete secrecy about their love life, upon pains of divorce and after a lifetime of pursuing his beloved conjurer, there was no way in Heavyside or Hell and all points in between that Tugger would risk losing his mate.

'Oh my dear sister-in-law,' he mused silently 'How scandalized you would be if you only knew him the way I know him.'

Instead of voicing this aloud, Tugger took her feminine paws in his own much bigger ones, and kissed them. Looking her straight in the eye and speaking softly, he sincerely vowed "Listen tight, Beautiful, for this is the Everlasting Cat's own truth. I would rather die than hurt your brother in any way. He and I tease and insult one another, and have our dalliances with the occasional Queen, but when all is said and done our love is the real deal."  
He shrugged and released her paws as he took a step back and hooked his claws in his belt. "It's the nature of our relationship and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Victoria nodded and wrapped her arms around herself, her ears pinned to her scalp, looking so like her twin that Tugger had to resist the powerful urge to hold her and comfort her worries away.

Plato would either be pissed or, if Rum Tum Tugger was being completely honest with himself, the handsome Tom would probably ask to join them. 'I should have obliged him before he and I married siblings. It would be too akward now.' Tugger thought to himself 'That's one itch Plato will have to live with being forever un-scratched.'

"I know Tugger." Victoria sighed, bringing him back to the subject of her brother. "But you're so much bigger and stronger than he is. I never doubted your affection or devotion to Mistoffelees, I only worry that..." she blushed, and with her white fur it showed quite prettily. "Please try not to let your passion get the better of you." She waved her paws to stop his stuttered protest, "I understand it's really none of my business, and neither I nor my brother would ever blame you if anything unfortunate should happen, but I would have never been able to sleep soundly again if I didn't speak my peace." 

This was one of those rare occasions where the infamous Rum Tum Tugger was completely stunned silent. Victoria apparently knew her brother so vastly wrong, that the Maine Coon was at a loss to fathom how his magical mate had managed it.

They were twins, they had been together literally since their conception, how in Bast's name had the tuxedo Tomcat kept his preferences so totally a secret from her?

Tugger and Munkustrap were privy to some details of each other's love lives (Munk probably knew more than he wanted to about his little brother's escapades) and there was a few years difference in their ages.

'This poor girl has no idea.' Tugger blinked his pale green eyes at the little female before him. Well, he certainly wasn't going to be the one to enlighten her on the fact of her sibling's... there was no other way to put it, deviant bedroom behavior.

It had been a pleasant, though trifle startling, surprise to find out his shy and aloof paramour was the exact opposite when it came to intimacy. No, Mr. Mistoffelees knew exactly what he wanted and was anything but vague about it. Proving it really was the quite ones you had to watch.

As for Tugger being stronger, that was totally off the mark. Taller yes; which for made for some interesting experiments in positioning, but the conjurer was also the greatest dancer in all of London, possibly all of England and he practiced his art form almost more seriously than he did his magic.

Though Tugger was a fantastic dancer in his own right, it wasn't the same style, nor was it his chief passion in life, he preferred singing, unlike it was for his mate and sister-in-law.

Mistoffelees was deceivingly delicate looking, but under that gorgeous jet black fur was solid muscle. In private Tugger jokingly, yet accurately, called his lover a brick wrapped in silk.

"I..." Tugger took a deep breath and let it out, running his claws through his mane to steady himself. One paw on his hip, the other gesturing to his sister-in-law, he continued "Look sweetheart, your brother isn't comfortable with others knowing details of our private time together."

Everlasting Cat help him, he just couldn't bring himself to say the word sex to her, and wasn't that the most ridiculous of notions! 'Misto is going to have a good laugh over this when I tell him.' the Maine Coon thought to himself. 

"So I'm not at liberty to explain why, or how, the very thought of me ever even so much as accidentally harming him is completely absurd." He politely pressed his paw to her lips to stop her interrupting "But rest assured with this in mind. Given his magic, he could certainly make me regret any such slip in courtesy."

He smirked in spite of himself as he lowered his paw from her face "Remember that one Jellicle Ball when he lit my tail on fire just because the whim took him?"

That got her to smile, and Victoria seemed to finally be at ease again. "Alright Rum Tum Tugger. " she purred and gave him a quick hug. "I suppose I aught to have known better."

"Everything settled love?" Plato asked as he and his brothers finally came over, taking pity on their idol, rescuing him from the determined lass.

"Yes dear." Victoria licked Plato's nose and, with a wave goodbye, they looped their arms around each other and took their leave of him.

Tugger watched them go until they disappeared around a corner and decided to head home. Their human pets had gone off on a cruise, and aside from the sweet elderly neighbor popping in once a day to tend to their basic needs, the Rum Tum Tugger and Mr. Mistoffelees had the entire house and garden completely to themselves. They could enjoy their personal territory in their natural forms without fear of a member of the family walking in on them. Humans, no manners at all. They acted like they owned the place.

Cutting through the garden and entering the house through the pet door in the kitchen, the svent Maine Coon sniffed the air for signs of his mate being home. Finding no trace of his lover's scent, Tugger shrugged and wandered to the large climbing platform the eldest human Tom had so painstakingly built for them last Christmas.

Secretly they had both loved it, quite frankly the best tribute any of their pets had made yet, but they couldn't enjoy it as much as they'd like to when the family was home. It wouldn't do for Francis, Eloise, Edmund and Sarah to think the two Tomcats were satisfied. Humans had a nasty habit of becoming complacent if praised too much. Such easily influenced creatures. But in the end they were useful and endearing enough to tolerate such eccentricities.

Tugger crawled into the den-like space in the bottom of the platform. Normally he preferred the top space, where all could see him in glorious sun or moonlight streaming in from the large livingroom windows, but there was no one home to appreciate his beauty and the talk with Victoria had left him feeling uncharacteristically exposed. 

He wanted to hide for for a little while, maybe groom himself and take a nap. The sun was just beginning to set as he drifted off to sleep.

Tugger woke a few hours later from the strong sensation of someone staring at him.

"Good evening Love." Came the smooth, quite voice of his magical mate, and Tugger turned to see two golden eyes literally glowing in the darkness of the small space. He found it both alluring and slightly frightening, the otherworldly aspects of his mate's mannerisms. 

Such things had captured his heart when they were kittens, and after a lifetime of friendship and devotion they still sent a shiver of excitement down his spine.

"It certainly is a good evening, now that you're home." Tugger purred sincerely and rolled over to stretch. He caught a glimpse of pearly white fangs in what little moonlight had managed to leak into the den space they occupied. The glowing eyed gaze travelled hungrily down his lean form and back up again to his handsome face. Clearly his magician was feeling frisky tonight.

Not wanting to submit just yet (he was liberated not easy) the Rum Tum Tugger rolled back onto his stomach, folding his arms and pillowed his head on them pretending to go back to sleep. "When you do that, the glowing eyes thing, you look like the Cheshire from that strange book about that little human kit, Alison I think her name was."

"Alice, her name is Alice, you himbo." The sweet low voice was much closer now, a familiar mix of mild irritation and amusement. 

Tugger silently praised himself for not flinching when a warm, loving tongue began grooming his ears and a notable yet manageable weight settled across his body.

He gave himself credit for stemming off his purr until he felt his mate's skilled paws begin kneading his shoulders and neck. Damn if the conjurer didn't know his every weakness. Not that Tugger didn't know a few of Mistoffelees own, but he knew better than to utilize them without permission. 

They had established the pecking order right from the start; Quaxo Mistoffelees Jones was in charge of such things, and to steal a line from the Chaos Twins Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, there was nothing at all to be done about that. 

Surprisingly Tugger had discovered he liked being told what to do, it simply entirely depended on by who and when and why.

"Must you always play hard to get?" The tuxedo purred right in his ear and the Maine Coon smirked.

"Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black." He chuckled "You lead me on for years."

"Had to be certain I wasn't one if your passing fancies." The shorter Tom whispered, sounding a bit sad.

Tugger quickly rolled over to face his mate, concern flooding his every fiber. Surely he couldn't mean that! Surely Mistoffelees knew by now that his devotion was genuine.

The lovely sorcerer smirked and batted his mate's nose as he firmly gripped his trim waist with deceivingly powerful thighs. "Got you to turn over for me."

Tugger blinked his pale green eyes. He was now in Mistoffelees favorite position, the battle was over before he had really managed much of a defense. He shook his head and grinned in disbelief. "You little..." 

He was cut off by a jet black paw shooting out of the darkness and gripping his mane. His head was yanked back with surprising strength and his collar magically removed with a muttered "Bloody collar's a nuisance."

Before he could react, Mistoffelees tongue was back to work, lovingly grooming his neck and jawline. Interrupted randomly by slightly rougher than necessary love bites, that despite his pride, Tugger couldn't help but give quite yelps in response to.

The Rum Tum Tugger was just allowing himself to happily resign to a pleasant night of being his lover's plaything, when the magician half growled half purred,

"So my darling sister has informed me you have sworn to treat me with kitten mittens." (The Jellicle equivalent of the human phrase Kid Gloves). His tone of voice was hovering dangerously between offended and amused. 

Oh Bast, Victoria knew nothing of the potential Hell her good intentions were stirring up for her brother-in-law. Honesty was always the best policy when dealing with cats, magicians and lovers, and Mistoffelees was all three to Tugger. He wisely differed to good sense and explained what had transpired earlier in the junkyard.

Thankfully the way he had handled the predicament pleased his mate. Tugger saw the flash of white fangs again and the golden eyes changed shape slightly, giving the impression of a grin without a cat, as the girl in the book (Ashley? April? To Hell with it) had described it.

"Good boy Love." Mistoffelees drawled and gently dragged his claws down Tugger's wide chest, releasing magical energies as they trailed down his flat stomach and narrow hips. He slipped further down, his talons trailing a path along the Curious Cat's long athletic legs, pausing only briefly to release a little extra energy at the base of his fluffy tail. 

This caused Tugger to buck his hips involuntarily, much to his embarrassment. Not that he'd let on that he was in fact humbled by his unassuming mate's skill, but he was grateful for the darkness hiding the blush burning under his face fur.

"I know how you value privacy." Tugger managed to pant.

Mistoffelees nuzzled his right knee "Do you also know how I envy you your long, strong legs?"

Tugger smiled in spite of himself at the thought of his favorite Jellicle envying him of anything. "No darling, I didn't!"

"Good. Because I don't." Came the flat and imitate reply instantly slapping his ego back into place.

A soft chuckle and a sudden kiss to his muzzle was like balm to the emotional wound and when the kiss broke off the Rum Tum Tugger was ready to hold his own in their favorite form of foreplay, verbal jousting.

"Cruel runt."

"Poppin Jay."

"Fairy."

"Showoff."

"Gremlin."

"Ally haunt."

"High class fop."

"Trophy husband."

"Snob."

There was a small yet earnest gasp "You take that back!" The tuxedo demanded, only half joking.

"Make me!" Tugger growled with a great deal of suggestion in his tone and a touch of begging mixed in for good measure.

The glowing golden eyes became mere slits and the white grin grew just as the clouds outside parted enough to let the moonlight back light the magician, now reclaiming his place astride the larger male's lower torso. His curled ears much resembled devil's horns and rainbow fairy lights began dancing all across his black fur.

The Rum Tum Tugger was helpless to suppress a complete body shudder of pure anticipation and intimidation as his treasured life-mate quietly purred,

"Oh I intend to..." Mistoffelees leaned forward and distracted him with another kiss, as his paw slipped up to the Maine Coon's bare neck and placed a silencing spell on him. "No singing your way out of this one, my handsome Orpheus."

Despite his wild and flippant nature, Tugger was a son of Deuteronomy and thus had received a first class education. The reference to classic human literature wasn't lost on him, and indeed he felt a great deal like he was facing down, and totally at the mercy of, an otherworldly power. 

Wasn't the name he had invented for his then-best friend now-lover a variation on one of the devil's names? How appropriate then, that his marvelous Mr. Mistoffelees was the Hades to his Orpheus.

It was common knowledge that the clever little Tom had extremely sensitive ears. Not so common was the fact that Tugger was such a skilled singer, all he need do, if he felt overwhelmed by his mate's passionate use of his body, was to sing directly into Mistoffelees delicately tapered ears. This would trigger a loss of control and a subsequent shift in temper that would have the tuxedo go cold on him for at least a month.

Which actually worked out fine by Tugger, he needed the time to fully recover from the magically enhanced ecstacy any how. Ironically he would serenade his mate to get back into his good graces again. Tugger's voice was as sure a weapon as Mistoffelees magic, if wielded correctly.

Unfortunately for Tugger, when Misto was Hell bent on having his fun uninterrupted, on went the silencing spell. At least he could still purr and the position his mate favored (the humans called it the Missionary position for some odd reason) was point of fact partly so he could watch Tugger's expressions. Therefore if there was any serious discomfort or danger, Mistoffelees would know immediately.

The tuxedo was a passionate and forceful lover but far from callous. He loved Tugger as devotedly as the Maine Coon loved him and honestly wanted him to enjoy their time together as much as he did.

That's how the ecstasy spell had come into being, the young magician created it soley for his mate and never used it on any other Jellicle.

The first spell he had tried to gift his 'Terrible Bore' could actually be better defined as an empathy spell. It allowed Mistoffelees and Tugger to feel each others love and devotion for one another directly. Not expressed through words or deeds or bodies, but actually feel it in the same instant their partner was.

They only did it once, the experience had been so intensely intimate and overwhelming they had to take a break from one another and neither one had acted quite like themselves for a bit. It was rather like residue from each other's personalities clinging to the edges of their own for a while.

But in the end it had been worth it, for the experience had been what gave them the courage to take the plunge and officially become mates.

The moon had hidden behind the clouds again, plunging the house back into nearly total darkness. All Tugger could see of his mate, even with the heightened night vision of felines, was his glowing eyes and occasional flash of small fangs bared in a hungry grin of appreciation of the handsome Tom trapped beneath him. The rest of his field of vision was a chaotic beautiful kaleidoscope of rainbow sparkles. Everlasting Cat, it was like being seduced by a fireworks display!

So distracted by this gorgeous sight, and the ecstasy spell coursing up and down his body, Tugger almost didn't catch the only warning he was going to get concerning the next surprise.

"I've been comparing notes with dear Bombalurina." Mistoffelees purred. The scarlet Queen was the couple's mutual best friend, and sometimes playmate when the craving for a Queen struck ether or both of them, and the two often conspired to drive Tugger mad with what he had dubbed their 'Tea time conspiracies'.

For every time the aloof Tom and sultry Queen got together for tea, Tugger was guaranteed some kind of surprise. It could be as innocent as a kitten-like prank or as devious as getting ropped into some deathly boring responsibility, but some times... ah some times it could be very pleasant indeed.

The golden eyes and flashing grin disappeared as Tugger felt his mate lightly lay across his leopard spotted chest. The Maine Coon dared to take advantage by lovingly nipping at the tuxedo's neck and deeply breathing in his scent.

Mistoffelees whispered a simple command directly into his tuffed ear "Behave." Tugger felt Misto's full lips part in a smirk against his cheek. "Are you ready Love? Darling Bombalurina assured me that Pouncival nearly went mental when she tried this on him last week."

'So that's why the kit was walking funny.' Tugger gulped 'I suppose I shouldn't be too worried. He also had the dumbest blissful grin on his face for twice that long.'

There was at least twenty minutes of agonizing bliss and growing anticipation as Misto peppered sweet kisses all over his face, ears, neck and chest. Punctuated by occasional teasing grind of their still-not-joined hips. 

Just when Tugger felt he could stand the suspense no longer, he found himself staring into two bottomless pools of glowing gold.

"Mine!" The magician whispered, with such complete authority that it felt like a spell unto itself. There were two points of sudden sharp pain, signifying a love bite clamping down where his left shoulder met his neck, and the joining of a more intimate nature.

Rum Tum Tugger hissed I'm a deep breath, unable to yowl his momentary discomfort due to the blasted silencing spell. He wrapped his long arms around his mate's slender shoulders and did the only thing he could do. He hung on for what was going to be a very long and pleasant night.

Much later...  
"Sing me to sleep Love." Mistoffelees sighed, once again his usual timid and soft spoken self now that he was sated, and nuzzled his face in his mate's magnificent mane. Tugger hated cuddling but he was too exhausted to fight it, besides, the Original Conjuring Cat had yet to find anything he couldn't eventually talk his lover into.

Gently squeezing the tuxedo's paw and pointing to his throat, Tugger's mouth worked but no sound came out.

"Oh Everlasting Cat, the silencing spell! I'm so sorry Tugger, here." Quickly the bothersome charm was removed and an apologetic kiss placed on Tugger's nose.

Pulling the small Tomcat back into his arms, Tugger purred "What song do you want darling?"

With a purr of his own, Misto savored every syllable his beloved spoke with a twitch of his curled ears. "With a voice like yours Love, it doesn't matter. Sing me anything."

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my college buddy, Cassabella Buttonhead, wherever you are.
> 
> Story note: there really was a production of the stage show where in Mistoffelees sets off an explosion under Tugger and he grabs his smoking tail to blow on it comically. It's on YouTube somewhere, I swear! I think it was a German production? Maybe, dont quote me lol


End file.
